El amor de mi vida
by joya blanca
Summary: La viuda negra en su cumpleaños n 70, refleciona durante una noche otoñal sobre sus distintos amores, hasta llegar a su unico amor verdadero.


El amor de mi vida.

Next avengers: héroes Of. Tomorrow no me pertenece

Y los demás personajes de marvel .tampoco

¿Cuál es mi nombre? Mi nombre es Natalia Romanova Alianovna, pero muchos me conocen como Natasha Romanoff o Natasha Romanova... yo Prefiero que me llamen Viuda negra…

Bueno, bueno aquí estamos en mi cumpleaños Nº 70….Winter soldier acaba de salir a una misión e Iván fue a comprarme un regalo extra, así que por el momento estoy sola en la cocina con mi pastel…

No es que no disfrute algo de azúcar en mi dieta de vez en cuanto es solo que….ya saben el hecho de tener esta edad, conservar mis dientes y cabello originales, no estar encerrada en un asilo, ni comiendo papilla.

Si a eso le agregamos que gracias a una buena dosis de la versión rusa del suero del super soldier, tengo un cuerpo de primera, aun uso un traje ajustado mostrando los senos….mmmm, esto trae una nueva perspectiva sobre eso de ser una belleza "sexy de antaño"

Con un vaso de vodka en la mano, por el momento solo puedo sentirle el olor, estoy en "ley seca" por así decirlo (y que aunque me bebiera litros de vodka no me harían el efecto esperado, por lo que no me pierdo de mucho por no beber)...

Creo que… para pasar el tiempo y calentar en algo esta noche otoñal, recordare mis viejos amores...

Alexi Shostako, alexi, alexi, alexi….El desgraciado más grande que he conocido, fue mi amor en los tiempos en que yo era (aunque no lo crean y si no lo creen no me importa) bailarina de ballet en la fría Rusia.

Oh, recuerdo lo celosas que estaban mis amigas de ese entonces, un montón de niñitas presuntuosas en tutu rosa….

Celosas de mi y mi esposo el gran piloto de pruebas de la KGB…El "matrimonio feliz" termino por el "accidente en el avión de pruebas" de Alexi.….

Por lo que termine en la KGB…. Al cabo de unos años me dijeron que no estaba muerto...

Los rusos me engañaron diciendo que lo tenían preso y que debía espiar a E.E.U.U para evitar que lo lastimen, luego descubro que siempre estuvo muerto y para colmo tiempo después descubro que el maldito esta vivo y sin rasguños.

Tuviste una buena vida Alexi, una gran vida mientras a mi se me congelaba el trasero, espero que estés disfrutando tu celda en las instalaciones de SHIELD y que jamás salgas, por que si sales yo te casare como a un zorro…

Bucky, Winter soldier, el nuevo capitán América, James Barnes…llámenlo como quieran a mi me da lo mismo.

Fue quien me entreno en el programa de la URSS "viuda negra", mi primer amor, el un asesino perfecto y yo una mujer peligrosa…Ambos huerfanos.

Éramos el uno para el otro (aunque en ese tiempo estaba comprometida con Shostako), pero cuando descubrí que me habían implantado recuerdos para mantener mi fidelidad y que a el también con el objetivo de odiar a Occidente, se termino la relación…

Ahora esta en su amada patria, legalmente muerto pero activo como agente (solo steve Rogers, nick Fury y yo lo sabemos)...Admito que seguimos teniendo "momentos íntimos" de vez en cuando y que aun sentimos cosas el uno por el otro…

Matthew Michel Murdock… ¿quieren un nombre más corto? Daredevil…

Matt, el ciego que ve más cosas que muchos de nosotros, te sacrificaste y arriesgaste tanto por mi, fue un lastima que no duráramos más, fue una lastima que te tuvieras que enterar de mi espionaje a estados unidos….por lo menos somos amigos...

Hawkeye o ojo de halcón en español….Clint barton, uno de los hombres más sexy que he conocido…te metiste en tantos problemas por mi clint , tantos que hasta llegaste a la cárcel por mi…..no me sorprendió que al salir ya no me quisieras verme ni en pintura.

AAA…Tony Stark, el siempre me coquetea (al igual que a toda la que se le cruce con un buen trasero), si de algo estoy segura es que no tendría algo serio con el…tal vez me reuniría para tener ya saben….."Tener un momento feliz con el"

MMMM…Tal vez en otra dimensión, en otra vida tendría algo más con Stark… pero en esta vida solo estaría con el por diversión y nada más...

Steve Rogers…. ¿Es en serio? ¿El niño bueno y yo?... ¡¿por favor?!...Es un santurrón de la época en que pedías permiso para todo, esta para dar un beso…

En otra vida o en otra dimensión, tal vez…. consideraría tener algo serio….pero seria algo corto….

Así es amigas y amigos….llegamos al ultimo hombre en mi vida….el amor de mi vida….

Con mi vaso de vodka intacto y un pastel a medio comer, siento que el me llama desde la habitación del segundo piso.

Sin perder el tiempo, guardo el pastel en el refrigerador y subo las escaleras...

Entro en la segunda habitación y ahí esta el….Con sus ojos azules empañados por las lagrimas, deseando estar entre mis brazos…

Entonces me acercó hasta su cuna… ¿cuna? Escucharon bien…..y lo cargo con suavidad...

-¿Qué pasa bebe?

¿Hablándole a un bebe?...patético lo se pero no puedo evitarlo, esos cabellos rojos, esos ojitos azules, tan suavecito y delicado…..no se confundan, normalmente no me gustan los chicos que babean, comen, se ensucian y lloran por todo…

-¿Qué tienes?...mami esta aquí, tranquilo.

Entonces un bracito toca mi pecho...

-¿otra vez a Iván se le olvido encender el calentador de tu habitación?

Lo dejo en su cuna solo un minuto para encender el calentador….

Luego le cambio el pañal mojado, envuelvo al pequeño pelirrojo con una manta y me siento en una mecedora para darle de comer…Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tuviera que amantar o cambiar pañales…

A decir verdad, nunca espere embarazarme…

Aunque el suero del Super Soldier me ha mantenido en mi mejor momento físico, sus efectos sobre mi cuerpo han hecho imposible el embarazo….de eso estaba segura hasta que sucedió…

Ocurrió por un momento de curiosidad, steve y yo estábamos aburridos, el mundo estaba extrañamente tranquilo y estábamos solos en la mansión Avenger…

Recuerdo lo que le dije cuando dudo si ¿era correcto o no?...

-calma steve….es solo para pasar el rato, sabes que soy infértil.

No se si fue obra de Gea, Dios o el Phoenix el que provocó el milagro…

Lo mantuve en secreto, no quería al Capitán América original, metiendo su narizota en mis asuntos…

Solo Winter Soldier, Nick fury e Iván lo sabían: Iván Petrovitch me crió (es prácticamente mi padre), Fury no gana nada con gritarlo al mundo y el otro…esta legalmente muerto, confió en el…

MMMM…aunque sospecho que Nick fue quien le contó a Steve y este les dijo a los otros...

Eso explicaría el por que cuando desperté después de 10 horas de trabajo de parto, lo primero que vi. Fue su silueta cargando a MI bebe recién nacido…

No se imaginan el susto que me dio ver a todos los avengers (incluyendo al "padre" de mi bebe) en mi habitación de SHIELD… ¿saben lo más gracioso? Se suponía que todo el asunto era "ultra secreto"

-debiste habérmelo dicho, yo te hubiera apoyado con nuestro bebe.

Fue lo que dijo con ese tono sermoneador, ¡como odio sus sermones! Me hacen sentir que soy una bailaría de ballet tonta e ingenua otra vez.

¡NUESTRO!... ¡¿MÁS ENCIMA USA EL NUESTRO?!...

-el bebe es mió….devénmelo.

Le dije molesta….El "orgulloso padre" sonriendo me lo devolvió, es mejor así….no hubiera querido tener que sacarle el corazón para recuperar lo que es mió por derecho.

En ese instante decidí que no lo quería en mi vida, ni en la vida de James (me gusta el nombre ¿y que?)…Me di cuenta que amaba a ese niño con cada fibra de mi ser y que lo protegería con mi vida...

Sinceramente Steve no es muy "protector con los bebes", es conocido por todos el hecho de cuando el cráneo rojo mato al feto de Sharon Carter, mientras el capi estaba haciendo no se que cosa, lejos de la madre de su hijo no nato.

Lamentablemente no evite que el lo reconociera, tampoco que le diera su apellido: James Rogers…..a pesar de la situación, me gusta como suena…

Desde el día en que MI HIJO nació, supe que mientras estuviera en SHIELD seria visto como un experimento, la nueva arma, el soldado perfecto, el objetivo favorito para los enemigos del capitán América.

Por eso cuando tuve la oportunidad tome a MI HIJO y con ayuda de Barnes, nos fuimos juntos de las instalaciones de SHIELD.

Así fue como termine aquí, con mi soldadito americano/ruso alimentándose de mi pecho…En esta bellísima casa en un lugar que no divulgare…

Puede que James tenga la nariz, la barbilla y la tonta sonrisa de su "papi", aun así es lindo…es perfecto…

Ahora más calmo y con el estomago lleno, le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda, lo arrullo un poco (con la misma canción que Iván me cantaba para hacerme dormir, cuando era niña) y lo devuelvo a su cuna...

James Rogers es el amor de mi vida, tengan eso claro…

Es el único hombre que vale la pena de verdad en mi vida (además de Iván y el otro James), si alguien o su padre trata de arrebatármelo o lastimarlo…. ¡DESEARA NO HABER NACIDO!


End file.
